


Kissing Bridge

by dammitjimimadoctor



Series: Music that Comes from Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blues, Improv, Original Music, Original Song, Song - Freeform, jazz style, vocals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitjimimadoctor/pseuds/dammitjimimadoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First song I ever wrote.  Backstory: I was at an audition and given a photo of Monet's "A Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies" and told that I had 20 minutes to make up a song inspired by the image.  And I...came up with this.  It's a bit dark, references (in a sort of roundabout way) a cheating partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original song.

Song can be found here:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHsQE0NWcbY


	2. ETW Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of my voice class (in an acting degree that seems a lifetime ago), I brought in the song and asked my classmates of NYU's Experimental Theatre Wing (ETW, hence the name :) ) to improvise "instrumentals." I assigned people to be different instruments (yes, it's a pretty hippy-dippy school)- so a couple were a drumset, several were saxophones, etc. And the result is amazing, considering they made it all up on the spot, never having heard the song before. So. Go them!

ETW remix found here:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJrTJF4qCto


End file.
